Luka! The story of a witch's lover
by kikkie
Summary: Luka and Bayonetta are getting MARRIED! sounds great right? it does till you meet Luka rich family plus mysterious forces that surrounds him and everyone he loves and cares for. A love story for the two love bird ( shitty summary I know ) LukaxBayonetta, Jeanne/OC and Loki/OC. plz no bad comments and R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Today the day!" Luka thought. In his hand he was holding a small black box that contained something he never thought he would do in his entire life. As he walked to hells gate (The name of Rodin bar I think) he started to think of all the things that has happened to him over the year. Not only did he survive a 30meter fall from a skyscraper thanks to a rocket but he also helped save the world from a crazy angel. After those events Luka wrote a book on his adventure chasing Bayonetta called **The Umbra tale**, a story about a witch searching for her lost memories. At first Luka didn't think the book would be a hit until his agent came to his apartment with fan mail up the ying-yang after 3 months the book was published. Even after many fans begged for a sequel or a movie Luka declined and returned to journalism. Plus with all the money he made he was able to move from his apartment in downtown to a nice neighborhood north of the city (more quitter to do his work). The best part of this year was his new girlfriend, Bayonetta. Luka asked her out the minute he learned she was alive and shockingly she accepted happily. Now a year has passed since and still Bayonetta hunts angels like it's her day job and hangs out with Luka at night, but Luka doesn't mind. Before he thought more he was interrupted by a sweet sound of jazz music, he was in the dark warm bar standing in front of Rodin. Oh, did I forget to mention Luka learning a little magic from Rodin? That's right! Luka learning the art of lumen sage through Rodin and to be honest he wants to cry. Not only is magic hard to learn but the price of using it is worse, but we will get on that later. Right know Luka was sitting in front of his teacher with a box in his hand.

"What's in the box?" Rodin asked the young man.

"I'm pretty sure you can tell what's in the box." Luka answered.

"I know, I just wanted to hear from your mouth what it is." Rodin says, before Luka can answer Bayonetta entered the building with a loud bang of her feet. Behind her was Enzo and Jeanne. Bayonetta walked over to the bar and demanded a drink. She then looks at Luka and asked.

"How's magic learning doing for you Cheshire?" his girlfriend asked but Luka did not answer instead he stared at her. He was about to ask her the question but she interrupted him and asked:

"Do you think our wedding theme should be demons and angels? If so I would love to have a velvet cake for the wedding." Bayonetta said. Luka stares at her eyes widen, he the looks at Jeanne and asked: "Can you two read minds?"

"No but she good at spying on people." Jeanne said. Luka looks back at Bayonetta with confused eyes.

"So…does this mean…?"

"Yes! I will marry you Cheshire!" Bayonetta tells him. She then leans towards his lips till they connect, sharing a passionate and beautiful kiss.

(4 weeks till the wedding)

4 weeks till the big day and most of the wedding planning was done. The wedding would be in a garden near the north of town, a small green house garden with multicultural flowers everywhere. The theme was supposed to be spring for the two love bird agreed on no demon or angel summoning. Everything was going perfect, Till Luka mother called. Yes Luka has a mother and three half siblings. After the death of his father by the hands of angels, Luka mother Darla remarried in a heartbeat to a rich man named Warren Von Deval, a business man that own a chain of laundry story across the state. Two years after Luka's father death Darla gave birth to Warren first two sons. Warren the II (or JR.) and Barten. Another two years later Darla gave birth to another child named Victoria. The Warren family was so up-rise high class people with their money and power. Sadly they had one member of the family that wasn't a Warren and because of this it cause chaos in Luka life (but we will get into that later).

"Oh shit…" Luka thought as he heard the message left on his machine.

_Darla_

"_Hello sweety, your father and I are coming to visit you in two days! Were so proud of you! Anyway the whole family is coming to down to celebrate on your awesome work! P.S Warren has a surprise for you! BYE LOVE!"_

"Oh no…"

(Next day)

"Luka!" Bayonetta shouted from down stairs. She was sitting on a couch in the living room wearing only a small silky black spaghetti dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. She was looking through magazines for wedding dresses to wear for her day. Let it be known,** THE DRESS WILL NOT BE WHITE! **Bayonetta was looking for something a bit darker but not black since the theme is spring. Luka was in the shower at the moment and could not hear her voice. Bayonetta on the other hand was an impatient woman, she called the little devils into the room and ordered them to retrieve Luka for her and so they did…in a very scary way that made Luka run down stairs butt naked and straight for the front door. He would have made it too if not for Bayonetta long hair that tripped him and dragged him into the living room.

"Hello Cheshire, how lovely of you to stop by." Bayonetta joked at the young man. Luka just rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the couch. Bayonetta gave him a pillow to cover his private area. Bayonetta giggled at the sight of the blushing man and continued to read.

Kikkie: my first Bayonetta fanfic! I'm a bit pissed of that the second game is ONLY coming out for the WII-U or something any way still love Bayonetta and more chapters to come, R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2!

"Oh no!" Luka thought as he waited in the airplane lobby for his parents, next to him was Bayonetta who, at the moment, putting on lipstick. The two were waiting for Luka family. There was a lot of things going through Luka mind, one of them being Bayonetta. Luka and Bayonetta have been dating for a year and not once did Luka tell anyone of his family members that he had a girlfriend but let alone to be getting married! Now they'll be here in minutes and Luka doesn't have an excuse what's so ever.

"Luka!" And there they were, his family. And the first one to come rushing over to him is no other then his mother Darla. She was a tall dark brown haired woman with hazel eyes and hot pink lips. She was wearing a long sleeve dress with red Maryjane shoes. As she walked over to Luka, she emedially notice Bayonetta. Instead of hugging her son she looked at him with a confused look and asked:

"Luka who is this?" Darla asked.

"Mom…this is Bayonetta…she is my fiancée."

(Restaurant)

Luka family could not believe their eyes, Luka HAD A FAINCEE! AND SHE WAS HOT! Bayonetta on the other hand was not shocked. The group were outside in a private area in a fancy restaurant.

"So….how long have you two known?" Junior asked.

"Two years." Bayonetta says. In reality they've known each other for a long time.

"Junior don't ask questions!" Luka orders his younger brother. Darla was glaring at Bayonetta with death eyes. "How dare this woman steal my son away from me? I barely got to see him as it is now you're taking him away from me permitly!? Over my dead body!" Darla thought. Victoria (Luka youngest sibling) was examine Bayonetta. Victoria was young woman in her mid-20 with long blonde hair that went to her hips and big blue eyes that can make any man fall for her. She was small in both chest and breast size but had a huge mouth on her and the worst part is that she was a daddy's girl and hated Luka.

"Luka." Darla started. "Why never you told us about her?"

"I was scared you guys would scare her off." Luka tells them with a small blush on his face.

"What on earth would make you think I would not be happy about you and this young lady…um…." Darla says.

"Bayonetta." Bayonetta tells her.

"Right! Bayonetta would you please excuse our family." Darla says.

"Oh no problem I-" Bayonetta was then shouted by Darla orders. "Get out!" She ordered.

"What?" Bayonetta and Luka asks in disbelief. Darla looked Luka straight in the eye and said: "I will not allow you to marry this woman!"

"Mother you can't just-Oh yes I can!" Darla interrupted Luka again.

"This woman is not only a fake and she's using you Luka! I checked police files and government papers on her, there is no Bayonetta that exist in this world! This woman is a scam artist Luka and I will not have her robbing you blind!"

"Scam-artist?" Bayonetta asked in confusion. "Why I never!"

"Were leaving!" Luka says as he grabs his coat and Bayonetta as well. The two proceeded to walk out the restaurant and straight him (can't imagine any of them owning a car). When they got home the first thing Luka did was apologies for his mother craziness towards her. Bayonetta forgives him.

"What's her problem?" Bayonetta asked.

"My mom just scared for my safety…I think." Luka says. "When I was young I had to go to a lot of consoling just to ease my brain and convince me that my dad didn't die by the hands of a witch. Mom never listened to me when I complained. Then when she married Warren things really got bad."

"How bad?"

"Bad as in she just started a whole new family…" Luka looks done to the ground before looking back up at Bayonetta and continuing the story. "Then I started to get ignored by her when she became the rich wife of Warren… the main point of this story is she afraid that I'm going to humiliate her."

"And by humiliate she means marry?"

"Yes."

"Well that's stupid."

"Agreed! But what can you do with mother?" Luka asked his soon to be wife. Bayonetta just smiled at him. "Besides, there is no way I'm dumping you 4 weeks before the wedding." Luka chuckles at his remark. Within a second Bayonetta was swiftly moves her body on top of his, forcing the young man to lie down on their couch.

"Pleasure me Chersire"

(3 Weeks before the wedding)

"Oh this one is perfect!" Bayonetta shouts happily as she stares at the mirror. She, Jeanne and Enzo had taken a day off from their jobs to help Bayonetta find a wedding dress. The dress she was wearing at the moment was a sweetheart top that barley held her breast together. The bottom half was tight around her body and had sparkly designs of roses with the colors light black and blue.

"I'll take this one!" Bayonetta said. Tells the sells woman. The woman happily smiles to her and says: "That will be 1,250 dollars, would you like to pay it with cash, check or card?"

"What!? 1,250 dollars!? I can find better shit at good will!" Enzo shouts. Bayonetta gave the old man a glare of a million deaths, in an instant Enzo pulled out his wallet and paid the woman. Bayonetta then took off the dress in the changing room and gave it to Jeanne to give to the store clerk to baggage it. As Jeanne walked to the resister she notice someone standing by the cashier…her student Matthew. Jeanne is a professor at Bards ford College for young men, an excellent school for bright and intelligent looking to persuade in varicose careers. Jeanne was one of their history teachers there and Matthew was her student. Matthew was an odd kid to her, it not that he was social awkward which he wasn't it was the fact that every time she came close to him she sensed a lumen sage nearby, but that wasn't the worst part of it. The minutes he can within reach of her, her body went into heat mod. She would feel so horny that she had to leave the room at times. She hated it so much.

"Miss. Arc? (Jeanne Arc! Get it?)" Matthew says. "Are you alright?"

"I am, thank you for asking! Please package this to go sir." Jeanne ordered, the young man did as so and wrapped the dress in a medium size box with a couple of accessory's that goes with the dress. Jeanne takes the box and heads for the car with Enzo and Bayonetta behind her.

Kikkie: end of chapter 2! This chapter was basically a meet of my characters so R & R and plz no bad comments


	3. Chapter 3

(3 weeks till the wedding)

She couldn't believe it, but yet here it was…a letter from a doctor. A couple a weeks before Luka proposed to Bayonetta, Bayonetta was feeling Ill in the mornings so after hours of discussions with Jeanne and Rodin she finally decided to go to the hospital. Today she received the most shocking news of her life. Luka, who had just came into their bedroom, was looking for his tie fir work when he saw his fiancée face, he then asked:

"What's wrong babe? Not feeling well?" Luka asked. Bayonetta took a deep breath and looked deep into his eyes, the words that were about to come out of her mouth might be the death of him.

"I'm pregnant."

(gates of hell)

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Jeanne asked in a fit. When Bayonetta told Luka the news the first thing he did was faint and fall head first on the ground. Bayonetta started to panic to the point she took him to Rodin's and called Jeanne from her job as a teacher. Luka still hasn't woken up.

"Is he dead, I can't tell?" Bayonetta says in panic.

"He's not dead, just knocked out from shock, trust me I have been through this before!" Enzo tells Bayonetta. Bayonetta rolls her eyes and looks down at her sleeping husband that was sleeping calmly on the bar table. Jeanne was healing his bruise on his head when he fell to the ground.

"You know" Jean started. "I'm not sure you remembered this but when a witch gets pregnant the pregnancy cycle quickens from nine months to three. Then the baby cycle is literally a 4 month year old turning into a 6 year old."

"Why is that?" Bayonetta asked.

"It's because when we are **(birth breed not learning breeds, in others words those who read the notes from the book you collect in the first game it tells you that witch that are born into the already have powers but when a human starts out not born in the clan then its difficult for them to learn magic and ect)** born we are born with time, as new beings in the world we do not know how to control that time yet so we us it as children without knowing then become adults or children at a young age. That's why we are train to learn how to use time before we do anything stupid with it." Jeanne explained.

"That kinda sucks huh?" Bayonetta and Jeanne turned to see Luka sitting up on the bar and rubbing his bruised head. "And here I was just getting used to the news."

"Cheshire!" Bayonetta says as she walks over to Luka and hugs him.

"I'm alright babe!" Luka tells her. "Besides, I've been through worse pain anyway."

"Luka...about the baby…"Bayonetta says but is stopped by Luka when he touches her stomach and smiles.

"So…how far are you?"

(2 days before the wedding)

Because of the sudden news of Bayonetta Luka decided to make their wedding day a bit quicker. Now in only two days he would soon be a tied down man by a lovely seductive witch that will soon be giving birth to his child. Most men in his situation would run but he didn't! He kept moving forward. Right now he was preparing his tux and shoes till his doorbell rang.

"Oh great!" He thought. "Who would be at my door at 11pm at night?" Luka thought as he walks down stairs to answer the door. He slowly unlocks the door and opens it to a familiar face that he never thought he see again. A small height woman (around 5'2) was standing in front of his front door, her hair was dark brown and she had blue-grey as dull as stone (**where I am from the stone is so dirty it appears blue sometimes.**) with skin as pale as snow and barely any meat on her bones. The only meat on her was her behind and that wasn't the normally size of a behind and yet she was still able to get men to fall for her like a succubus working its charms on a poor defense man.

"Hello Luka…It's been awhile." The woman spoke with a very squeaky and annoying voice that could make a bulldog run to the hills. Luka stared at the woman before thinking only one thing and one thing only:

"Oh thank you god Bayonetta at Jeanne house right now…"

(Bayonetta)

Bayonetta was sitting on Jeanne lime stone coffee table helping her friend grade papers so that Jeanne could be present at her wedding. So far Bayonetta wanted to just throw the papers out the window.

"I'm curious…who do most of your students copy off of?" Bayonetta asked.

"I don't know, why do you ask?" Jeanne replied.

"All these papers are the same for you history class…expect for this kid named Matthew, he's the only one that has an A in your class."

"Matthew…yea." Jeanne says.

"He's really smart, he's the only one keeping up in your class. The others might as well copy from him and not whoever they are coping from now." Bayonetta says. Jeanne nods her head. Bayonetta had then graded her last stack of papers.

"Done!" She says as she sets them down next to Jeanne. "I don't know about you but I have an enormous need for a bubble bath! Goodnight Jeanne!" Bayonetta says before transforming into a bird and flew away. Jeanne looks over to the papers her friend grades and saw his name…

"Matthew…"

(Luka)

"Get out!" Luka shouted at the woman that was now in his living room. The name was Jennifer Wasmer, Luka ex-fiancée from years ago. Around this time Luka had begun his study on the umbra witches was the time he met Jennifer. The two hit it off greatly for the first 6 months of their relationship then everything went downhill when Jenifer wanted more out of Luka but he did not want to do more at the time. He was fine with making $36,834 a year, this is what caused their relationship to end in the most horrible way, Jennifer sleeping with 4 of Luka coworkers on a business trip he invited her to come with him to Florida for a convention for journalist. Luka fond out through one of his friends that was rooming with one of the guys that fucked Jennifer. The two had a horrible break which resulted in Jennifer hooking up with Luka old boss. In the end Luka was fired from his old job. It took him 4 months to find a new one.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, GET OUT!" Luka shouts at Jennifer.

"Why are you so upset, I just came by to say hello. Your mother and I still keep contact you know." Jennifer tells him. Luka rolled his eyes.

"My wife will-Wife!?" Jennifer asked as she cuts off Luka sentence. "You're getting married? You? What did you do to get her in bond?"

"You have a lot of nerve coming into my house and insulting me!" Luka says as he starts to get angry. "I am a gentlemen but I will not hesitate to scream at you."

"Your so mean! I came here to say Hi to an old flame and you stand here getting ready to yell at me!"

"YOU FUCKED MY BOSS!" Luka shouted. "And worse I know why you're here, you're here because you heard from my mom how I was doing and now you want me back! Isn't that right Jennifer!?"

Jennifer looks down to her feet then back up at Luka with puppy dog eyes. "Yes Luka…I want you back…" Jennifer said in a sad pitied voice. "I've been so lonely without you. My life is so boring without your constant yapping about witches and the eyes of the world stuff." Jennifer said as she started to walk towards Luka. Luka begins to back away from her until she was able to push him to the wall of his living room. Bayonetta, who arrived 7 minutes earlier was watching the whole thing with glaring eyes.

"Oh Luka…" Jenifer says as she tries to get close to his lips but were stop by his hand and forcefully but gently pushed away by the tall man.

"Look…" Luka started. "I what you and I had was a long time ago. Now I'm in love with someone else." Luka tells the woman. Jennifer looks at the man then looks around his living room.

"Another woman huh?" She started, she then looks to the side of the room and notice a picture of a smiling woman in a black lace red Clip Bikini with a blue heart on her left breast. The woman was posing in the picture and smiling while holding a lollipop in her hand and the other one was waving at the man taking the picture. Jennifer grabs the picture and glares the woman.

"Is this your so called new wife? She looks like a history teacher to me!" Jennifer said.

"She actually a nun…" Luka tells the woman not realizing Bayonetta was behind him at the time she said it.

"Who is this Luka?" Bayonetta asked, pretending that she wasn't here at all. Jennifer got spooked when she saw Bayonetta.

"Who are you!?" Jennifer asked.

"Jennifer…" Luka started. "This is Bayonetta, my soon to be wife. Bayonetta this is my ex-girlfriend and she was on her way out." Luka says as he glares at the girl to get out of his home. The woman does not waste a second in leaving. The minute Luka heard the door open then closed he looks straight at his soon to be wife in fear. The look on her face said it all.

"So…another woman from your past you forgot to mention." Bayonetta asked.

"Trust me, she wasn't' even worth bringing up." Luka tells the woman. "So how was grading papers?"

"It was horrible! I swear humanity gets dumper with each passing year!" Bayonetta says. "If we have a boy he is going to be a lawyer! They're the only ones with knowledge in this world."

"What about journalist?" Luka asked with a smile on his face. Bayonetta looks at his and smiles:

"**Maybe."**

**Kikkie: end of chapter 3! Plz R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kikkie: chapter 4!

(Luka and Bayonetta house at 7:32am)

"WHAT!?" Luka shouted in shock. The two love birds were preparing for their party nights with their friends. Bayonetta was going to an overnight spa with Jeanne for facials, pedicures, manicures and a mud bath to smooth her skin. She was going to glow in her wedding dress. Luka had plans as well. Rodin and Enzo had promise to take him to Vegas for a quick fun risk then go straight home afterwards but sadly he was given the worst new ever, he was taking Loki with him (**Loki exist in my story! Plus I suck at accents when it comes to writing so plz don't hate me**). Ever since Loki got his memories back he has been living in a small catholic town in the far east of the city. Loki lives in a two story house that Bayonetta pays for and also goes to school like many children in that area. The only problem was Bayonetta signed herself as his parent so whenever the child were to get into trouble, she be the first person the school or the town's people called but today was different.

"Oh come now Cheshire! Loki a good kid, he won't spoil your fun." Bayonetta says as she packs her suit case. "Besides he is the ring barrier, you might want to be nice to him or he may accidently lose my wedding ring." Bayonetta tells her soon to be husband. Before the man could respond to the woman he notice a small hamster like creature run into the room, the creature was holding a blue card in its mouth. Within seconds the creature transformed into the one and only Loki. Unlike his normal wear of a yellow hoody and red-orange pants, he was wearing a dark blue suit school uniform with khaki pants and dress up shoes. The boy looks up at Luka and smiled:

"So, when are we going Mate?"

(Bayonetta)

Bayonetta and Jeanne had just arrived at the spa just in time for an avocado face cream lift. The two were now having their faces smudge with rich creamy fruit as they laid in a pool of mud that was relaxing the body. As they laid and relax Jeanne couldn't but to think of Matthew, before she had left to the spa she had to tell the substitute what to do. When she was done instructing the man she packed her things and quickly left the room only to bump into the one and only Matthew. Jeanne dropped all her paper work as well.

"Miss!" Matthew says as he helps his teacher pick up her scattered paper work. When they were done Jeanne notice that Matthew was just wearing skin tight grey sport shorts that stopped on his knees, besides that he was completely bare. Jeanne blushed at the muscle body and big bulge young man before her. Matthew smiles at her and says:

"So sorry Miss! I'm in kick boxing right and I wanted to ask you when the next essay on the witches hunt do. I lost my agenda…." Matthew says with a small blush on his face.

"I'll be gone for the next couple of days so it will be duo next week Thursday." Jeanne tells him before storming away from him. Right before she fully leave the hallway she felt a strange aura come over her. The aura of lust and need and it was strong but it was a quick aura feeling that went away as quick as it came. Jeanne didn't even bother to see what it was, she ran out the hallway like no tomorrow but she can't stop having naughty thoughts about the boy. She kept thinking on what to do if she had him in her grasp, maybe a little after school study.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta calls to her friend. Jeanne snapped out of her naughty bubble and looks over to her friend.

"Yes Cereza?" Jeanne says.

"I wonder what Luka doing, hopefully Enzo isn't getting him into trouble." Bayonetta says as she eat the cucumber that was on her eye. "Then there's he's family…"

(Luka)

"LOS VEGAS!" Loki shouted at he runs out of the airport with a huge smile on his face. Behind him were three grown men who were also excited. Luka sneaked behind the child and picked him up.

"Its Las Vegas kid." Luka tells him.

"You say it your way and I'll say it my way." Loki tells him. "Now let's hit the casinos! I got a 20$ that's going to rock my world!" Loki pulls out the 20$ Bayonetta had given him so that he could buy a toy or something.

"First to the hotel!" Luka tells him. He looks over to Enzo who was the one who made all the plans for the trip. Unfortunately Enzo forgot to tell the guys that he couldn't find a hotel in his expenses to book them in, leaving the 3 men and boy homeless for the night, good thing they had Loki though for he already had a plan.

"I got a plan, just take to the fanciest hotel with a casino, I'll get you your room Luka." Loki said. The men had no choice but to follow the child to the closet 5 star hotel with a casino The Pecka Deca (**Not real casino**!) A casino best known for its staring performers, food and parties. The minute Loki enters and cashed his 20$ for coins he grabs Luka and drags him to nearest Roulette table and put his 20$ on the table. The employ looks at the boy funny and says:

"Sorry little guy, you need a parent with you if you want to play at the big boys table." The employ tells him. Loki points to Luka, Luka nods his head acknowledging Loki as his fake son. The employ nods his head and tells Loki to bet.

"red- 5, 8-black and blck-7" Loki tells the employ. The employ sets his chips on where he said and then spins the table, shockingly the ball hits all the area's Loki says, giving the young boy double his cash. Loki went a couple more times and without fail he kept getting them all right. By then end of the round Loki had gotten 267$ in chips. He jumps down from his seat and grabs Luka then drags him to the Slots machine area which where Loki perfectly picked out certain machine to use. Luka does as told and plays what Loki says and wins big. Loki then grabs Luka and travels all over the casino.

(Bayonetta)

It was nearly midnight and Bayonetta and Jeanne were watching revenge of the bridesmaids on a big plasma T.V. The two woman smelled like chocolate and were practically glowing with all the amazing treatments they were having. The two were also munching on popcorn as they watched it. When the movie hit commercial Bayonetta cell phone started to right. The woman walks over to the night stand to see who it is, it was Rodin. Bayonetta answered:

"Hello, how's my Cheshire doing?" Bayonetta asked.

"He's doing fine, Him and Loki just made 23,839$ today." Rodin tells the woman.

"Oh! Sounds fun, remember the rules I don't want any strippers and if he gets drunk make sure he gets to his bed safely. I know how Enzo parties." Bayonetta says before hanging up the phone and sitting next to Jeanne.

"What I miss?" Bayonetta asked.

"Just the main bitched lied about being pregnant." Jeanne tells her.

"I knew it! How can you drink liquor? It really hurt when I do it." Bayonetta says. She looks down at her stomach and starts to think. "Do you think I'll make a good mother?"

"I don't know. You don't like crybabies so that might not be a good start." Jeanne tells her. Bayonetta smiled at that remark and continued to watch the movie with her friend.

(Loki)

"YES! YES!" Loki shouted on the top of his lungs. With all the money he had made he was able to rent the presidential suit for his pals. Loki at the moment had just eaten tons of chocolate and was hyper, Luka was sleeping and Enzo was knocked out drunk on the floor. Rodin looks down to the floor and sighs:

"This is going to be a long night."

(4 hours till the wedding)

"Luka darling wake up! You're going to be late for your wedding!" Loki shouts in Luka ear to wake the young man up. Luka pushes the boy away from him, causing Loki to fall to the ground as Luka got out of bed and headed straight towards the bathroom. After 10 minutes Luka came out dressed for the plain and everything. Since Vegas wasn't that far from the city where the men lived the flight was a 2 hour trip. When Luka and the others arrived they saw Bayonetta car drive in, just in time to see her come out of the car. Bayonetta spots Luka from afar and runs to him and hugs him.

"Fun! How's was your men night out?" Bayonetta asked.

"Lovely, how was your chocolate bath?" Luka asked. Bayonetta leans into his ear and whispers:

"Would have been more fun with you there." She then walks past him to the doors of the church leaving Luka with a big blush on his face. When Bayonetta opens the doors everyone hears a loud scream coming from her direction. Jeanne walks next to Luka and says:

"Told you she love my decorations." Jeanne says as she walks over to Bayonetta with Luka behind her. The two look inside the church and gasped in shock. All of Jeanne decoration were torn down and ruined, the seats were nearly ripped to shreds and the worst part was at the alter where the holy water stand was there was the worst kind of writing written in red spray paint Jeanne and Bayonetta never thought they ever see again:

_**BURN IN HELL WITCH**_

The church was ruined and the priest was nowhere to be found. Then Bayonetta remembered something important:

"MY DRESS!" Bayonetta shouts as she runs to the dressing room for brides. She nearly kicks the door open and see's the scraps of her use to be beautiful dress. Bayonetta face turns from sad to anger in a few minutes. If she wasn't pregnant she would definitely be going on a blood hunt right now. Luka and Jeanne join her moments later and saw the ripped dress.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry…"Luka said. He walks over to Bayonetta and hugs her from behind. Bayonetta eyes start to glow a very light shade of purple she gently pushes Luka off her.

"Luka darling…" Bayonetta starts. "I need you to go find the a Priest, then come back here and marry me."

"What?" Luka asks in shock.

"My wedding not going to be canceled because of this stupid act of idiotic! NOW GO GET ME A PRIEST GODDAMIT!" Bayonetta orders her husband. Luka runs out the room with his tail in between his legs. Jeanne looks back at her friend and smiles.

"I'm sense a little spell coming on." Jeanne says. Bayonetta looked at the silver head woman and smiled.

(Wedding Time)

It was time. Luka was in his suit and tie standing in front of the mirror getting ready. Right after Bayonetta told him to leave and get a priest he was called seconds later by the priest he hired that his car had broken down. Luka sent Rodin to go get him, Then Luka went to the nearest clothing store and bought a suit because his tuxedo was destroyed alongside Bayonetta dress. When he found the store and bought his suit he rushed over back to the church to meet the priest, only to be stopped by Jeanne who told the young man to go to the back because Bayonetta was doing something. Now the moment he has been waiting for nearly his 3 years, maybe more, he was finally going to marry the woman of his dreams. As he left the dressing room he started to think of all the moment him and Bayonetta had shared. From stalking her to different unseen worlds to buying her first silk dress made out of cashmere. The many fun moments he had with her and now they were finally going to be together. Luka stands in front of the doors that led to the alter room. He opens the and nearly gasp at what he say. The room wasn't at all as he thought it would be in fact it was horrifying! The church was literally black with red, blue and dark purple decorations everywhere! The scariest part was the roof, it was literally a portal to inferno and madam butterfly was staring down at Luka with a huge smile on her face. Luka ignored all this and took his place next to Bayonetta at the altar. As the priest spoke Luka talked to his wife in whispers:

"Why is Madam Butterfly here?" Luka asked.

"She apart of my life so why not invite the demon that has been helping me throughout the years?" Bayonetta says. Luka shrugs and looks up to the roof. Madam butterfly smiles and waves to him.

"Bayonetta?" Luka spoke.

"Yes?" Bayonetta asked.

"Can our guess see what I see?" Luka asked.

"No, only Loki, Jeanne, you and Rodin. Anyone else that not part of the unseen world cannot see her, in their reality they see a painting of a butterfly." She tells him. Luka nods his head and let the wedding continue.

**Kikkie: next chapter…will be a treat I promise you that :3 R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Kikkie: chapter 5! Real important news on the bottom.

(5 weeks after the honeymoon)

After Luka and Bayonetta honeymoon in Greece, Bayonetta still wasn't showing any signs of pregnancy or body change. The only hint that she was pregnant is her consistent puking and eating habits. Luka had started shopping and redecorating the storage room (that was barely used) for the upcoming baby, until his house phone rang. Bayonetta answered, within a few minutes Luka hears an upset Bayonetta shouting through the phone at the person on the other side.

"How dare you call me that! And I'll be there as quick as possible!" Bayonetta shouts before hanging up on the person. She stormed into the kitchen to grab her coat, Luka was able to stop her before she went any further.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Loki principle giving me a lecture again on Loki! My god the woman so annoying!" Bayonetta says. "Get your keys, were going up town to see Loki." Bayonetta tells her husband. Luka does as told and grabs his keys and follows his wife.

(Principle office)

Loki was sitting in the principle office staring at the roof bored out of his mind and very ichy from his uniform which was tight khaki pants, white dress top, light brown dress shoes and most importantly his blue suit jacket that had the school horrible logo of a blue bird singing, for a **catholic school** you think they would have a better logo for their school. Principle Chastity Pariah was glaring at Loki as if he was a bug that needed to be squashed. Chasity opens her mouth and speaks:

"You're in real trouble young man. Your mother and father are on their way." She tells him, making Loki chuckle.

"That nice piece of ass and amateur writer are not my parents love." Loki says not caring that Bayonetta and Luka just walked in the door and might have heard what Loki had said. The two adult take a seat next to Loki.

"What has he done this time?" Luka asked the principle in a tired some voice, this wasn't the first time he was in her office and he knows this won't be his last.

"Today in prep rally Loki and his dance group performed sinful dance that made my student scream in fear! And the music he was using was devil's music!" the principle tells them.

"Hold up!" Loki interrupts. "1. I was just twerking and it was for like two seconds! 2. The song I used didn't have any cursing or bad message in it like you asked (**Take U There was the song he used**) 3. The crowds wasn't screaming in fear they were screaming in joy you scovering-" Loki insult was covered by Bayonetta hand.

"I don't care what you displayed to the crowd, the fact that the matter is you disrupted all the other students' hard work in the prep rally! Think of the student council hard work only for your part take 2 minutes into their time. You are so heartless!" Pariah shouts at the young man. Loki rolled his eyes at the old woman. He moved Bayonetta hand and spoke:

"Your just upset because your preciouses little son is head over heels over me." Loki says. Bayonetta smacks the boy over his head, causing him to fall hard on the ground. Pariah looks at both Luka and Bayonetta:

"That is another thing! I DON'T WANT THAT BOY NEAR MY BOY! NOW GET OF MY OFFICE NOW!" Pariah shouted at the three. As they leave her office Bayonetta gave Loki a face that said: "The minute were out of public eye, I'm going to slap your ass back to the inferno." Sadly Loki didn't notice because he was tackled by an adorable looking…boy! (**In my opinion, being the giver of choice to man and woman I feel Loki would be bisexual**, **also he seems okay with calling the mask sage love so I'm convinced**) Jesse or Jessica as the young boy loved to be called. Jesse was Transgender preteen that was dating Loki. She wears a white mini spaghetti dress that stop a few inches below her thighs. Her hair was dark brown-black with white highlights bangs that hanged over her uniform jacket for the school. Her blue cowgirl boots matched her light blue-green eyes. She wore pink lip gloss and had a little pink eye shadow above her eyes. She gently kissed Loki on the lips and smiled:

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine! I've been through much worse in my life, trust me love." Loki tells her. The two have been dating ever since Jesse turned into Jessica. Jesse was Loki first friend and mentor to the school when he entered. The two got to know each other well to the point Jesse told Loki that he didn't feel right as a boy and he was too scared to tell his parents and friends about himself but thanks to Loki Jesse came out to his surroundings and let's just say not everyone was happy especially his mother Pariah but that didn't stop Jesse from becoming Jessica. Eventually after he came out he hooked up with Loki after telling him how he felt. Loki gladly accepted it.

"Loki you should really watch out, my mother is crazy in way. She might kick you out if you do something like that again." Jesse tells her boyfriend.

"I wish she would, this uniform is itchy!" Loki joked, ignoring his parents. Jesse on the other hand had more manners then him:

"Hello miss. Bayonetta, how are you and how was your wedding?" Jesse asked.

"It was lovely darling I wish you have been there, you would have made an amazing flower girl!" Bayonetta says.

"You know my mother wouldn't allow that…" Jesse tells them in sadness. Bayonetta pats the poor girl head.

"How about we go shopping! I just got a bonus in my pay check that needs to be spend!" Bayonetta says as she grabs Jesse and heads for her car. The four head to the mall out of town to go shopping, Bayonetta bought Jesse so many dresses that she forced Loki to carry most of her bag, much to his displeasing but he dealt with it when Jesse kissed him. When the shopping spree was over Bayonetta took Jesse home. The minute Jesse entered her house she was attack by her mother. A few seconds later Bayonetta and Loki saw her bags of clothes being thrown out the window of her house and hearing her mother scream her head off:

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT FILTH INTO THIS HOUSE!" Pariah screamed. "You are a boy and boys wear pants! Now go to your room and pray to god for forgiveness!" Pariah shouted. Jesse did as told and went up to her bedroom. She opens her door and gasps as what she saw, new her clothes were folded and on top of bed. Jesse smiled at this.

(Luka)

After dropping Loki at his home Bayonetta and Luka headed straight home for the night. The minute they entered the house the Bayonetta looks at Luka and ask:

"What is twerking?" Bayonetta asked her husband.

"It's a form of shacking your ass to entertain someone, it doesn't work unless you have a booty." Luka tells her then looks at her behind. Bayonetta notice his wonder eyes and smirked.

"Like what you see?" She says as she bends a little, giving Luka a perfect view of her ass. Luka smiles.

"I like where this is going." Luka thought.

(Jeanne)

Jeanne was heading towards her motorcycle after a long day of grading, things get heck-dic for teachers when grades have to be put in for reports cards. Jeanne had just put all her grades into the system and was now heading to her bike to grab some food and go to bed. When she was near her biker she went into her purse looking for the keys but before she knew it a dark black mist in the form of a hand charges at her, Jeanne sensed this and punch it back with Madam Styx hand. Jeanne looks around seeing it was Ceraza who was just playing a joke on her but it wasn't. The hand reappeared but instead of punching her it stuck up the middle finger at her. Jeanne stared at it confused but a little shocked because the hand was not only an umbran demon hand but it was a MALE hand. The hand appeared dark blue unlike hers and Bayonet's summoning hands (**Jeanne demon color is white and Bayonetta is red**). The hands then disperse into the dark night only to be replaced by a man wearing a pitch black leather suit with dark blue gloves and dark brown battle boots that goes up to his knees. Because of his hoodie Jeanne could not see his face instead she looked at his umbran watch. Like Jeanne it had dark blue gems that made the shape of the moon. The man walks around Jeanne with a smirk on his face.

"Thought you and your friend was the only ones of their kind?" The man says. Jeanne stares at him about to get ready to fight but she was patient. The young boy smiles:

"Jeanne…watch your back." The boy tells her before disappearing into black mist. It took a while but Jeanne could no longer sense his presents in the area. She goes digging into her purse and grabs her cell, immediately she calls Bayonetta.

(Bayonetta and Luka)

"OH GOD YES!" Bayonetta shouts. She was on top of her new husband riding and bouncing on his cock like he was a bounce house of pleasure and she never wanted to stop, plus thanks to her ability with controlling time she was able to make her husband boner stay up for a long time, without hurting him of course. Luka was watching his lover go crazy on top of him, one of Luka many gifts was being born with a huge rod, so long and thick any woman that dared to play with it would get the most enduring pleasure stream in the lower part of their body. Bayonetta and Luka was on the verge of cumming till Bayonetta phone rang, interrupting the moment. Bayonetta ignored it and continued to ride her husband. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when the verge of squirting started to boil in her stomach. At this point Luka took control and turn his beautiful wife on her back and started to pound into her like a wild animal. Bayonetta screamed and moaned his name like a broken record. They were both on the verge of cumming.

"OH LUKA!" Bayonetta shouts as she squirts her juices over Luka hard thick cock, squeezing her walls tight to the point she felt his twitch cock veins. Luka quickly pulls himself out of her and cums huge loads on her stomach. Bayonetta loves the sight of Luka cock twitching and squirting cum on her. It made her feel like a woman. Luka hovers over his wife for a few second before gently falling on her chest. Bayonetta hold him close to her body, the two lay there in their peaceful moment for a couple of minutes before Jeanne barges into their room.

"CERAZA WE HAV-" Jeanne stopped and blushed at the sight before her. "That woul explain why no one answered the phone…" Jeanne says.

(Hour Later)

"THERES A MALE UMBRAN!?" Luka shouts in fear. 2 umbran is enough fir his life time, 3 will be his death! "I didn't even know there were men part of the clan!"

"How do you think we repopulate Luka? By magic?" Bayonetta says.

"To answer your question, yes we do have men in our clan. The proper word for a male umbran is an umbran warlock." Jeanne says as she begins to explain. "Yes we witches can birth both genders but the dark arts are very hard to learn for men even if they were born with witch blood in the body. Most men were just labors or farm workers in our homes but they were still respect and were still welcome into our world with open arms."

"Have any males ever learned the dark arts?" Luka asked.

"Some but not many, again the dark arts we learned was for woman which means that the men literally had to go to hell and be trained by deaced male teachers. It was a difficult task but we had some males." Jeanne says. "Sometimes most men that go to hell don't normally come back from their training…it was sad."

"So you ran into a warlock?" Bayonetta says. "This might be problem….mmmmmmm" Bayonetta mons in pain.

"Ceraza…are you okay." Jeanne asked. Bayonetta takes a deep breath and looks at Luka.

"Luka I'm going to have the baby…Right now."

**Kikkie: its been real busy and I'm upset that I don't get that many reviews but bottomline is, I will continue this story if I get 7 more reviews. Plz don't be mad its just why continue a story no ones reading. No bad comment and R&R!**


End file.
